Maestra del coqueteo
by LadyAnneMarie
Summary: Ginny estaba harta de que sus coqueteos no funcionen con Harry. Lo que Ginny no sabe, es que a Draco Malfoy si que le afectan, y ni siquiera utiliza sus 'dotes' con él.


**Hola!**

 **Bueno es mi primera historia Drinny, estos dos son mi pareja favorita de todo el fandom de Harry Potter y al fin me decidí a escribir un poco de ellos.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

* * *

 **MAESTRA DEL COQUETEO**

5 veces.

5 Veces había pasado delante de él.

5 Veces ondeando su cabello pelirrojo y tratando de mover sus caderas sin tratar de parecer una garza caminando sobre planchas calientes; con una sonrisa, con la que muchos otros chicos como Michael, Dean, Terry e incluso Colin, hubieran caído en un segundo a sus pies y hubieran hecho lo que les pidiera sin rechistar o preguntar por qué.

Pero claro, Harry Potter no era ni Michael, ni Dean, ni Terry, ni mucho menos Colin, brincos diera Colin si lo fuera; él era él, un lerdo que no se daba cuenta de lo que tenía en frente ni aunque se lo restregaran en la cara, y prácticamente había hecho eso, pensó; sin embargo, el muy lento no pensaba en nada más que en Quidditch o en si moriría o no a manos de Voldemort.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió su espalda, sí, había dicho su nombre… ¿Y qué?

Estaba tan enojada que no pensó ni un segundo y se levantó furiosa del sillón en donde se encontraba sentada, llevando consigo las miradas de extrañeza de Ron y Harry que supuestamente hablaban con ella acerca de Quidditch, y la de lástima de Hermione al ver que el plan de conquista para Harry no había funcionado como lo tenían esperado.

Y es que el plan de pasar delante de Harry unas cuantas veces de forma ''provocativa'', era de ella. Pero ni siquiera consiguió que la mirara más que para preguntarle cómo iban las Holyhead Harpies en la temporada, a lo que ella contestó con un simple y frustrado bufido que ellos interpretaron como mala racha para las Harpies, comenzando nuevamente una conversación de Quidditch en donde, según ellos, Ginny participaba.

Hasta que Ginny se cansó y salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda con rumbo, irónicamente, al campo de Quidditch de la escuela. No sin antes pasar por una de las escobas de la escuela para poder practicar un poco mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte, dándolo al campo matices anaranjados y rojos.

Se montó en la escoba y emprendió el vuelo, dando vueltas alrededor del campo de forma rápida intentando que así se le calmará el coraje que le provocaba el idiota de Harry Potter.

 _El muy idiota_ , pensó, no se daba cuenta que tenía una gran candidata para ser ''la Elegida'', pero ni siquiera la notaba aunque había pasado 5 veces delante de él, con lo que ella llamaba ''sus armas de guerra'', pero ni así la notó. Por favor, ella era mucho mejor que la llorona de Cho.

¿Qué tenía Cho, que Ginny no?

 _A Harry_ , pensó furiosa.

Pero, por favor, puede que Cho tenga una cabellera negra como la noche, pero Ginny tiene un hermoso cabello rojo como el fuego, que a todos encantaba y que era tan característico de su familia; pero ella tenía una hermosa piel de porcelana, mientras que su rostro estaba cubierto de miles y miles de pecas, además, Chang poseía unos ojos rasgados y no grandes como los de Ginny. Pero aunque ambas eran chicas realmente muy hermosas, Potter no había notado esa belleza más que la de Cho.

Lanzó un bufido de frustración y bajó de nuevo al suelo, no se le había bajado el coraje ni un poco, es más, había aumentado a ira cuando la oriental había aparecido en sus cavilaciones, _ni en mi mente me dejas en paz, Chang_.

-Potter, idiota- lanzó furiosa cuando tocó tierra.

-Al fin te diste cuenta, ¿eh?, comadreja- la voz de sus espaldas no pudo ser más llena de burla y veneno, pero claro Draco Malfoy era eso y más.

 _Lo me faltaba,_ pensó Ginny irónica y malhumorada.

-Con que te gusta espiar, ¿no? hurón- contraatacó volteando a encararlo. Malfoy tenía el uniforme de la escuela aún, solo que no traía la corbata verde de la casa de Slytherin y los primeros botones de la camisa blanca estaban desabrochados; ¿fue su imaginación o se veía condenadamente sexy junto con su cabello rubio desordenado? ¡ _Wowww!, alto ahí Ginny, es Malfoy,_ se reprendió –Vete de aquí, Malfoy- rugió.

-Para tu información Weasley- gruñó mordaz el rubio –Yo estaba aquí cuando llegaste con tus lloriqueos estúpidos acerca del idiota de Potter-

-¡No lo llames idiota, idiota!- rugió de forma furiosa Ginny, por más que estuviera enojado con el idiota en cuestión, no permitiría que el idiota número dos (ósea Malfoy) lo insultará.

-¡No lo puedo creer comadreja!- escupió Draco con algo parecido a asco mirando de arriba abajo a Ginny, lo cual enojo aún más a la pelirrojo -¿Ni aunque Potter te desprecie dejas de defender al cara rajada?-

-¡Él no me desprecia!- gritó Ginny. – ¡Y deja de meterte en la vida de los demás!-

-¡Me meto en donde me plazca, Weasley!- gruñó Malfoy altanero –Y más si se trata de mi tema favorito: Humillar a Potter-

Ginny buscó a tientas su varita por toda su túnica como loca, ¡El maldito hurón tendría su merecido por atreverse a insultar a Harry! ¡¿Quién se creer ese rubio oxigenado para insultar a SU Harry?! Bueno, en realidad no era suyo, pero eso no importa, porque Draco Malfoy era el ser más vil y repugnante que haya conocido en su corta vida de 15 años, y aunque se tratará de Harry o de alguien más a quién no conocía, no permitiría que esa sucia sabandija insultará a nadie más; Ginny Weasley le dará su lección, o se la daría si no hubiera dejado su varita en su cuarto a un lado de su cama.

 _¡Idiota! ¿Cómo la pude dejar ahí?_

-¿Qué pasa, Comadreja?- dijo burlón -¿Acoso te comió la lengua el gato?- Y la estúpida sonrisa burlona que se cargaba Malfoy no era de mucha utilidad para la pobre Ginny.

-Por favor, hurón- musitó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos –No, no me comió la lengua el gato; es solo que…- dejó la frase volando en el aire, molestando aún más al condenado rubio.

-¿Qué Weasley?- rugió Malfoy.

-Pues que jamás había visto a alguien tan celoso como tú lo estás de Harry, es todo- sonrió, sin embargo, su mirada flaqueo un poco al ver como la mirada gris de Draco se endurecía y encendía llena de ira.

-Jamás en tu vida, vuelvas a mencionar que tengo celos de esa cara rajada- dijo con su voz llena de odio y veneno, y aunque hizo dudar un momento a Ginny, ella no se amedrentó, por lo menos no lo suficiente.

-¡Sí, claro!- sonrió burlona –Tienes celos de Harry porque es mejor persona que tú, mejor amigo y por supuesto, mejor jugador de Quidditch que TÚ-

 _Mejor jugador de Quidditch que TÚ_ ¿Potter?

 _Mejor jugador de Quidditch que TÚ_ ¿Esa cara rajada, mejor jugador que él?

 _Mejor jugador de Quidditch que TÚ_ ¿Qué ÉL, que el grandioso Draco Malfoy?

La mirada del rubio se oscureció más si eso es posible, le pueden decir que no tiene amigos, que es un odioso y malcriado, incluso que es un mortífago, pero jamás permitiría que alguien insultara sus habilidades deportivas.

-Potter, no es mejor jugador que YO- dijo despacio y lentamente de la forma más amenazadora posible mirando directo a sus ojos cafés.

El interior de Ginny se estremeció, pero ya era muy tarde para echarse atrás, y menos cuando la respuesta de Malfoy le había parecida tan intimidante como sexy.

-¡Por favor! Ni siquiera eres mejor jugador que yo- sonrió la pelirroja, su interior se calmó al ver que la mirada de Draco pasaba de ser amenazadora a burlona. ¿Que era mejor? ¿Qué la agarrara contra Harry o contra ella?

-¡Me haces reír, comadreja!- y la sonrisa más arrogante apareció en el rostro de Draco Malfoy- ¿Tú? ¿Mejor que yo? Ni en tus mejores sueños de pobretona pelirroja-

Ginny lo miró indignada, fue turno de cambiar papeles, ella lo miró con enojo.

-¡Soy mejor que Tú, Malfoy!- dijo –Si quisiera, te patearía el trasero aquí mismo, ahora.

-¿Aquí mismo y ahora?- Draco cambió su posición –Eso me suena a apuesta-

-Lo es- sonrió Ginny –Claro, solo si no tienes miedo de perder- lo miró retadoramente.

-¿Miedo de ti?- le devolvió la mirada –No tengo miedo de ti, pobretona-

-Entonces, comencemos- tomó su escoba del suelo.

-Comencemos- dijo el rubio agarrando la escoba que tenía a su lado y que Ginny recién notó.

 _Mierda,_ pensó, _cómo olvidé que tiene la mejor escoba del mercado. El malnacido tiene razón, ni en mis sueños más pobretones tendré una escoba así. Calma Ginny, él tendrá una mejor escoba que la tuya pero tú tienes talento natural, como que él no tiene._

Cada uno se montó a su escoba y puso con la cara al sol, viéndose entre ellos, retándose y matándose con la mejor mirada que cada uno podía dar.

¡Esto era la guerra!

-¿Qué es lo que haremos?- preguntó Weasley viéndolo

-Quien atrapé primero la snitch…- sacó una dorada pelotita que al instante abrió sus alas y salió disparada perdiéndose de la vista de ambos, una de incredulidad al pensar cómo demonios había conseguido la snith, pero sin decir una sola palabra, y otro con una gran arrogancia y satisfacción -… Gana-

-Acepto el trato- murmuró sonriendo.

-Pero antes- dijo el rubio antes de que Ginny pudiera darle la patada al suelo y emprender el vuelo -¿Qué me darás cuándo gane?- sonrió burlón.

-¿Cuándo tú ganes?- rio desdeñosa molestando al rubio, se atrevía a seguir cuestionando sus habilidades –Está bien, te daré lo que quieres, de todas maneras no ganarás-

Y Malfoy la miro de la misma forma amenazadora de antes –No te preocupes, no pediré nada que no puedas costear, Weasley- rugió, y la cara de Ginny se encendió con ese comentario y al ver que la mirada de Malfoy se paseó por su cuerpo –Lo que quiero… es un beso-

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron completamente y su cara palideció en el acto ante tal petición descabellada.

-¿Un qué?- preguntó con la boca abierta.

-¿Ahora eres sorda?- rio son sorna Draco –Un beso, es lo que dije.

¿Un beso? ¿Malfoy quería un beso suyo? ¿Ella, Ginny Weasley, la comadreja; besarlo a Él, Draco Malfoy, el hurón?

-¿Tienes miedo de perder y que te guste?- se burló Malfoy

-¿Por qué mierda quisieras un beso mío, Malfoy?- dijo sorprendida.

-Para tener la satisfacción de que le quite a su comadreja a San Potter- sonrió lleno de veneno y altanería. –Entonces ¿Aceptas o eres cobarde?

-Acepto, hurón- por supuesto que aceptaba, se dijo la pelirroja –Pero si yo gano…-

-Pídeme lo que quieras Weasley, yo si lo podré costear- rio Malfoy.

¿Qué sería bueno que le pidiera a Malfoy? ¿Objetos materiales? No, no necesitaba nada de momento ¿Una nueva escoba? Podría ser, se imaginó a sí misma en una nueva escoba volando por todo el campo, mejorando sus habilidades de Quidditch, sería genial; pero tal vez no, quería algo que en verdad enfureciera al hurón.

 _Piensa Ginny, ¿qué será bueno para molestar a Malfoy? Se molesta mucho con varias cosas, principalmente con Harry, y el Quidditch. Mmmm, Harry y el Quidditch, Harry y el Quidditch, Harry y el Quidditch._

 _¡BINGO!_

-Tienes que decirle a Harry, en la cara, que es el mejor jugador de Quidditch, mejor que tú- la cara de Draco le pareció tan graciosa que se enorgulleció de ella misma.

Draco entrecerró los ojos en una mirada venenosa y de provocación luego de su mirada atónita. ¡Esa Comadreja!

-De acuerdo- sonrió sarcástico. No le daba miedo apostar por eso, de todas maneras él ganaría esa ridícula apuesta de Quidditch. Como había dicho anteriormente a la comadreja, no tenía miedo de pobretonas.

-Muy bien- lanzó una mirada Ginny -¡Comencemos!- gritó mientras se preparaba de nuevo para salir buscando.

1… dijo Draco lanzando una mirada de superioridad a la Weasley

2… siguió Ginny alzando un pie dispuesta a dar la patada en cualquier momento

¡3! Gritaron los dos y de inmediato se lanzaron al cielo en busca de la snitch dorada que ya había dado unas cuantas vueltas esperando que los dos idiotas se decidieran a buscarla.

 _20 minutos después…_

-¡Eso es trampa, Weasley!- rugió la serpiente cuando por fin tocaba el suelo después de varios minutos en el aire.

-¡No es trampa si nunca sucedió!- dijo indignada la leona aún en el aire con la snith en su mano.

-¡Estabas distrayéndome!- dijo Draco.

-En la guerra, en el amor y el Quidditch todo se vale- respondió sonriente para después agregar –Además, jamás estuve distrayéndote como tú dices, hurón- descendió de su escoba y toco el suelo con un suave toque.

-¡Estabas coqueteando conmigo!- gritó Malfoy con una cara asqueada y perturbada, al menos no tanto como la de Ginny después de escuchar eso.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó de nuevo la pelirroja -¿Tú crees que estaba coqueteando contigo, Malfoy?- dijo asqueada y horrorizada.

-¿Qué otra cosa podrías estar haciendo, idiota?- refutó Malfoy –Solo me mandabas miraditas pervertidas y hacías poses provocativas hacía mí; y no es la primera vez que haces esto, Weasley-

Los ojos de Ginny Weasley estaban abiertos como platos y llenos de horror y asco mientras su boca colgaba de su mandíbula y su ceja pelirroja estaba hasta casi la mitad de su cabeza.

-¡Estás idiota, Malfoy!- gritó Ginny.

Y a continuación empezó una verdadera batalla cuando cada cual defendía y argumentaba su opinión en cuanto a la ''coquetería'' de Ginny Weasley para con Draco Malfoy en el Quidditch.

-En cada partido que jugamos siempre haces esos movimientos de culebra pretendiendo llamar mi atención-

-¿Movimientos de culebra? Es Quidditch, Malfoy. No puedo estar sin moverme, idiota-

\- Y esas miradas que siempre me lanzas-

-Nunca volteo a mirarte, Malfoy; excepto para ver tu cara llorosa después de vencerte en cada partido-

-Admítelo, Weasley, te gusto más que tú amorcito Potter-

-¿Por qué demonios preferiría estar contigo, una serpiente ponzoñosa, a estar con Harry que es un verdadero caballero?-

Ginny Weasley logró enfurecer a Draco Malfoy de la peor forma. ¿Un Potter era mejor que un Malfoy? Solo en las pulgas quizás, pero sin duda, según Malfoy, no había ninguna comparación entre él y el cara rajada. Por Merlín, es Draco Malfoy; el mejor en pociones, el mejor en Quidditch (aunque eso quedó en duda hace un momento) el mejor hombre, el mejor besador y el mejor en la cama (había varias señoritas que podían avalar ese dato). Y se lo demostraría a esa pequeña comadreja mocosa.

Tomó a la Weasley rodeando su brazo en su cintura atrayéndola a él en un rápido movimiento y depositando sus pálidos labios en los rojos de ella ante una mirada asustada color café.

Malfoy la besaba de una forma brusca y violenta, esperando que Ginny se rindiera y respondiera el beso, para así enseñarle lo que Potter jamás haría.

Ginny aún tenía los ojos abiertos mientras Draco le besaba sin control, y ella mantenía su boca cerrada y sin hacer un movimiento, al principio por el shock y después por la seguridad de que jamás permitiría que Malfoy lograra sacarle algo a ella, pero le estaba costando más de lo que jamás imaginó.

Draco continúo con sus labios intentando abrir la inexplorada boca de Ginny, pero ella no cedía para nada. En un momento que ella abrió un poco los labios por descuido para intentar tomar un poco de aire que ya le hacía falta, tomó la ventaja y arremetió con sus labios evitando que la volviera a cerrar, con la punta de su lengua lamió el labio inferior de la pelirroja, y esta vez ya no lo pudo soportar.

Ginny abrió por sí misma su boca y dejó a Malfoy introducir por completo su lengua comenzando así una nueva batalla en donde ambos querían salir victoriosos.

Weasley sentía que su boca se enfriaba con la lengua de hielo del dragón, sintiendo helado y excitante a la vez, al tiempo que Malfoy sentía una llamarada en su boca al acariciar la lengua ardiente de la leona, sintiendo calor en todo su cuerpo. Ambos, el fuego y el hielo se neutralizaban mutuamente esperando que el otro cediera para obtener la victoria. Aunque la verdad es que hace mucho Ginny había cerrado los ojos dejándose llevar por la suave sensación al igual que Draco. Pero claro, eso jamás lo admitirían.

Por un segundo, Ginny tomó conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y juntando sus fuerzas empujó al hurón lejos de ella, haciendo que Draco se sorprendiera y dejará de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Ginny lo miró con ojos llenos de furia, asco y horror, pero también había un pequeño destello oculto de pasión y deseo; y Draco lo notó.

El hurón volvió a tomar por la cintura a la comadreja y acercó de nuevo sus labios para volver a aprisionarlos en los suyos. Esta vez Ginny ya no se resistió y empezaron de nuevo una batalla para ver quien ganaría el duelo: Si el fuego o el hielo.

Sus lenguas danzaban al mismo tiempo y se acariciaban de una manera brusca y fuerte que a ambos excitó y los motivó a seguir, ahora Draco con un brazo rodeando la esbelta figura de la pelirroja y la otra en su nuca para atraerla más a su boca si es posible, mientras que Ginny tenía al rubio rodeando su cuello con un brazo y con la otra enterrando su mano en el platinado cabello.

Ambos sintiendo derramar el fuego y el hielo en sus bocas, y aunque Draco había perdido en el Quidditch sentía que había ganado al besar a la comadreja, y aunque Ginny hubiera ganado con la snitch sintió que perdió desde el momento en que permitió que Malfoy entrara a su boca.

Los dos sintieron que habían ganado y perdido de algún modo, pero aun así, continuaron hasta muy pasada la noche.

 _1 semana después_

Volvieron a chocar las miradas de nuevo en el pasillo, pero esta vez ninguno de los dos la desvío.

Ginny iba con Luna a su lado quien platicaba sobre un animal extraño que probablemente no existía más que en la mente de ella, Draco iba con Blaise hablando sobre el profesor Snape y sus nuevos castigos contra los Gryffindor, cuando sus miradas chocaron por décima vez en el día y la milésima de la semana.

Desde aquellos apasionados besos en el campo de entrenamiento ninguno se había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, más que solo miradas con mensajes ocultos en ambos pares de ojos.

 _Ni se que ocurra decirle a alguien._

 _Es un secreto entre nosotros dos._

 _Deberíamos repetirlo._

Claro, ambos fingían que no notaban este último mensaje en los ojos del otro, pero que se morían de ganas porque Potter volviera a rechazar indirectamente a la pelirroja, para que así fuera al campo a sacar su ira en un partido de Quidditch con el rubio que estaba dispuesto a sacarle su frustración y de paso hacerla enojar de nuevo para iniciar una nueva batalla de lenguas.

 _Esto no acaba aquí Weasley, el siguiente round será mío, al igual que tú._ Pensó maliciosamente el rubio pasando su mirada lasciva por la pelirroja mientras ésta avanzaba y se perdía por el pasillo.

Y es que Ginny Weasley, la ''maestra del coqueteo'', no sabía que sus efectos provocaban a Draco Malfoy sin que ella lo notará, aunque ni siquiera los usaba contra él.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y háganme saber sus opiniones, si me siento motivada seguiré escribiendo sobre ellos pronto.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Bss. :D**


End file.
